El mejor regalo eres tú
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Lucy espera a que Natsu, al que ha invitado a cenar, pero en lugar del chico aparece Erza dándole una mala noticia, el trabajo de Natsu se complicó y ahora el chico está herido...


Espero que os guste este Nalu navideño :)

 **EL MEJOR REGALO ERES TÚ**

Lucy contemplaba el árbol de Navidad que había puesto en su casa. Era el mismo de todos los años, pero por alguna razón en aquella ocasión parecía diferente, quizá fuera por las luces, que sí que eran nuevas, o por la ilusión con la que lo había decorado todo. Estaba a punto de poner la estrella cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Voy! —Gritó dejándola sobre la mesita y corriendo a abrir. Frente a ella estaba Erza, pero no sonreía, sino que estaba demasiado seria. —Erza, ¿pasa algo? —Preguntó Lucy al ver el rostro de la Titania.

—Deberías venir al gremio conmigo — dijo ella.

—¿Al gremio? ¿Ahora? Pero no puedo, estoy esperando a Natsu, está a punto de llegar y tenía una sorpresa preparada para él — respondió la chica un poco confusa.

—Lucy, de eso se trata, Natsu…Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos — Erza agachó la mirada y el corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir con fuerza, después de pedirle a su amiga que esperase en lo que se calzaba, las dos salieron corriendo hacia Fairy Tail.

El interior del salón estaba oscuro, aquel día Mira todavía no había abierto, pero sentados en la misma mesa de siempre estaban Juvia, Wendy y Gajeel. Los dos Dragon Slayer se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a Lucy. Juvia no se movió, estaba sentada con la vista clavada en el suelo y los ojos rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la rubia con un hilo de voz. Wendy tragó saliva y miró a Erza, que asintió desde detrás de la maga.

—Gray y Natsu…se encontraron mientras realizaban un trabajo — comenzó a decir la chica—.Los dos se pusieron a discutir sobre quién debía completarlo y bueno, al final el trabajo fue a ellos y están en la enfermería.

—¿El trabajo fue a ellos? —Lucy no entendía nada.

—Sí. Su trabajo consistía en acabar con un horrible monstruo que estaba atemorizando a todo un pueblo.

—Pero un monstruo…Ellos son de los magos más fuertes de este gremio, ¿cómo es que no pudieron con él? —Wendy se mordió el labio y miró a Erza, que se había sentado enterrando la cabeza entre las manos, tenía aspecto cansado.

—El monstruo era Acnologia —susurró Wendy.

—No…—Lucy retrocedió llevándose las manos a la boca y tratando de reprimir sus ganas de gritar —. ¿Dónde está? ¿Y Happy?

—Happy es quien vino a darnos el aviso, está durmiendo junto a Natsu.

—¿Y por qué no me avisasteis antes? —Lucy parecía dolida.

—Porque no sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar, teníamos una esperanza…

—Quiero verlo — pidió ella. Gajeel negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora mismo no es posible. Porlyusica está con ellos. Ni siquiera la magia de Wendy funciona ya.

—Me da igual, necesito verlo — gritó Lucy pasando al lado de Wendy, que se apartó sin intentar detenerla, pero Gajeel sí lo hizo, agarró del brazo a Lucy y le impidió seguir avanzando.

—Lucy, por favor…Porlyusica está trabajando en ello, y Levy también está ayudando. Entrar ahora no os hará ningún bien. Siéntate y espera —la dureza de la voz de Gajeel hizo que Lucy se resignase. La chica rompió a llorar y fue a sentarse, pero entonces se encontró con el cuerpo de Erza, que la abrazó con fuerza. Entre sus brazos Lucy se derrumbó.

Después de dos horas de larga espera, Levy entró en el salón y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Juvia y a Lucy. Las dos chicas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, Juvia con la mirada perdida sin lágrimas que llorar, y Lucy con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados esperando alguna noticia.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Preguntó Gajeel. Ella asintió tímidamente.

—No sé si servirá, pero necesito a Wendy —respondió la maga. Wendy se puso en pie y después de apretar con suavidad el hombro de Juvia, fue con Levy hacia la enfermería.

Nada más irse las dos chicas, entró el Maestro con el rostro serio y las manos detrás de la espalda. Makarov no dijo nada, simplemente comenzó a pasearse por el gremio mientras murmuraba cosas ininteligibles para los demás.

—Maestro, por favor, ¿puede sentarse? —Preguntó Erza después de un rato. El hombre alzó la vista y la miró interrogante—.Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—¡Oh! Perdona, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo — respondió él mientras se sentaba sobre la barra, que dejó llena de barro de sus botas.

Cuando Lucy por fin pudo entrar en la enfermería, esta estaba sumida en la penumbra. Las luces estaban apagadas y solo se colaban algunos tímidos rayos de sol por la ventana, llenando de luz el rostro de Natsu, que parecía tranquilo.

Al acercarse la chica pudo ver las horribles marcas dejadas por el dragón legendario en el cuerpo de su amigo; quemaduras horribles, arañazos, mordiscos…Sobre el pecho de Natsu dormitaba Happy, que al oír llegar a Lucy abrió los ojos.

—Lucy — dijo el exceed frotándose los ojos—.Lucy, Natsu se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? —Gimoteó revoloteando a los brazos de su amiga, que lo acunó como si fuese un bebé.

—Claro que sí, Natsu siempre se pone bien — respondió ella apartando un mechón de pelo rosa del rostro del chico.

Gray no tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, sus heridas no habían sido tan graves, pero aun así le costaba caminar y se tenía que apoyar en un bastón, algo que por suerte le dijeron que no sería permanente.

Dos días después de que pudiese abandonar la enfermería, el chico regresó a ver a Natsu. Lucy estaba dormida sobre un sillón, tapada con su chaqueta. La chica parecía agotada, apenas se había movido del lado del Dragon Slayer, y cuando lo hacía era porque le obligaban sus amigos. Al verla en ese estado el chico tragó saliva y pensó en Juvia, en lo mal que lo había tenido que pasar.

—Lucy, Lucy — dijo el chico zarandeándola suavemente. Ella abrió los ojos sobresaltada y se puso en pie.

—¿Ha despertado? —Preguntó. Parecía bastante desorientada.

—¿Hace cuánto que no vas a casa? Deberías dormir un poco en una cama, y comer algo en condiciones —le aconsejó él. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos marrones parecían inmensos en su rostro blanco, enmarcado por unas terribles ojeras y la boca contraída en una mueca de dolor.

—No puedo irme, ¿y si despierta?

—Si despierta te avisaremos. Por favor Lucy, si Natsu despierta y te ve así va a sentirse mal por preocuparte. Ve a casa, yo lo cuido — dijo Gray. Al final Lucy accedió a irse, pero antes le hizo jurar al chico que si su amigo despertaba lo primero que harían sería ir a bsucarla.

De nuevo en casa, el mundo se le vino encima. El árbol de Navidad seguía en su sitio, la estrella encima de la mesa y las luces encendidas. Todavía quedaban unos días para Navidad, pero la chica no tenía ganas de celebrarla, no con Natsu en ese estado.

Suspirando, fue al baño, llenó la bañera y se sumergió en el agua caliente esperando poder relajarse, aunque sus músculos estaban agarrotados y no parecían querer responder. Después de un lago rato salió, se puso el pijama y fue a dormir.

Cuando despertó ya había anochecido y ella agradeció a Gray el haberle relevado en el cuidado de Natsu. Llevaba tantos días sin apenas dormir y haciéndolo de mala manera que se había olvidado de cómo te sentías al despertar en tu cama.

El día de Navidad llegó, pero Natsu no había despertado. Sus heridas estaban sanando bastante bien, pero en su interior algo se debía haber roto, algo que le impedía abrir los ojos.

A pesar de que todos intentaban parecer animados, aquel año el espíritu festivo estaba bastante apagado, solo Wendy parecía conservar algo de ilusión y ponía todo su empeño en hacer que sus amigos sonriesen.

Lucy estaba contemplando el rostro de Natsu cuando la chica entró.

—Lucy, necesito tu ayuda, por favor… — pidió la chica con timidez. Lucy sonrió tristemente, apretó la mano de Natsu sin esperar respuesta y salió a ayudar a Wendy.

Al final la chica consiguió convencerla y no fue hasta poco antes de la cena que la rubia pudo volver a ver a Natsu, pero al llegar a la habitación vio que algo era distinto. Llevaba demasiados días observándolo como para no darse cuenta. La chica se acercó más a él y se percató de que su respiración también había cambiado, ya no era tan lenta. Sorprendida, corrió en busca de Porlyusica, que confirmó lo que ya sabía: Natsu había mejorado y probablemente despertaría.

La chica no quería abandonar a Natsu, si despertaba quería estar allí, pero la doctora le dijo que no era posible que despertase tan pronto, que aquel iba a ser un proceso largo y gradual, por lo que al final, con algo de mejor humor, Lucy accedió a cenar con todos.

El salón de Fairy Tail estaba decorado con motivos navideños que hacían del lugar un hogar. La chimenea ardía esparciendo su calidez por todo el salón, sobre esta, y sobre las paredes, los calcetines con los nombres de todos los miembros del gremio; el árbol brillaba en un rincón y por todos lados había muérdago, el terror de Gray.

En cuanto Mira empezó a sacar la comida, el espíritu navideño los invadió a todos, incluso a Lucy, que sonrió de verdad por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. Acababan de sacar la carne, cuando una puerta se abrió. Lucy fue la primera en girar la cabeza y la primera en ponerse en pie.

Natsu, en pijama, estaba en la puerta. Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la chica se lanzaba a sus brazos, aunque al llegar frente a él se quedó quieta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

—¿Ya es Navidad? —Preguntó extrañado. —Lucy, ¿por qué lloras? —Parecía un poco confuso.

—Ven, deberías sentarte — le dijo ella. Enseguida arrastraron una silla y Natsu se sentó. Mientras comía, Gray comenzó a contar lo que había pasado desde el momento en el que fueron atacados por Acnologia.

—¿Y decís que llevo tres semanas durmiendo? Vaya, qué sorprendente.

—Lo que es sorprendente es que estés despierto — dijo Porlyusica desde el otro lado de la mesa. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, simplemente tenía hambre, y como la comida de Mira huele tan bien me levanté —todos rompieron a reír y Lucy, sentada a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro —. Pero Lucy, deja de llorar mujer —le dijo con la boca llena de pastel de arándanos. Lucy se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y trató de disfrutar del resto de la noche, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Natsu con temor de que algo malo le pasase.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos insistieron en que Natsu debía volver a la cama, pero él se negaba a pasar una noche más en la enfermería.

—Que no, que quiero ir a mi casa — decía él.

—Pero Natsu, ¿y si te pasa algo? Necesitas que alguien te vigile durante unos días — insistía Erza.

—Bueno, pues me voy a casa de Lucy y que me cuide ella — dijo él al cabo de un rato. Erza miró a Lucy, que se apresuró a hablar.

—Por mi vale, no hay ningún problema — respondió ella.

Al final la Titania aceptó aquella solución y los dos fueron a casa de la chica, que podía disimular malamente su felicidad.

Al entrar en casa, Natsu fue al salón, en donde el árbol seguía quieto.

—Oye Lucy, a este árbol le falta algo — dijo él frunciendo el ceño. El chico se quedó un rato observándolo hasta que por fin se dio cuenta —¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! — gritó él. La chica bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó preocupada.

—¿Dónde está la estrella? No puedes tener un árbol de Navidad sin estrella — parecía enfadado. La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos y luego rompió a reír.

—Aquí está — dijo cogiendo la estrella de encima de la mesa y tendiéndosela al chico,; después Natsu se puso de puntillas y la colocó en la parte más alta del árbol, luego se alejó un poco para contemplarlo y sonrió con las manos apoyadas sobre las caderas —. Perfecto — dijo. Lucy sonrió y se colocó a su lado. —Oye Lucy, ya sé que hoy es Navidad, pero como he estado enfermo no he tenido tiempo de comprar tu regalo, ¿te importa esperar un poco? —Preguntó él rascándose la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me has hecho el mejor regalo que me podía hacer.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? ¿Poner la estrella en el árbol? —Lucy sonrió y se acercó más a él.

—No bobo, el mejor regalo eres tú — respondió. Natsu sonrió y la abrazó con delicadeza. Junto a su pecho la chica suspiró y dejó que dos pequeñas lágrimas rodasen por su mejilla.

Espero que os haya gustado, si es así una review no estaría mal :3

Muchas gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima

MK!


End file.
